The invention relates to a dry shaver with a housing, a removable cutting head frame supporting the upper cutter, and a device for locking and unlocking the cutting head frame, composed of locking elements movably disposed in the housing, said elements, under spring tension, projecting from the narrow ends of the housing, and of operating elements disposed in the end cheeks of the cutting head frame and acting on the locking elements.